


Alteruma

by KashaRin



Series: IrumA.I. [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artificial Intelligence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KashaRin/pseuds/KashaRin
Summary: Even geniuses like Iruma knew how to plan for failure. That's why she's the golden brained gorgeous inventor, after all.





	Alteruma

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just randomly came to me while writing something else and I felt the need to jot it down as quickly as possible before I lost it. Enjoy!

Kiibo had never felt this way about someone else before. Sure, he felt strongly about his friends, and especially so about his creator, but this was a new experience entirely. When he saw Iruma's lifeless body sitting in her chair, the entire world had seemed to slow down, despite his internal clock telling him that the seconds were still passing at a normal pace. Even after all the death they'd experienced, hers had somehow affected him even more. After talking it over with Yumeno, he'd learned a name for the overwhelming emotion that had made its' home in his processors: Grief. Iruma had been his best friend, perhaps even more than that judging by some of the things she'd said to him, and he couldn't bare to be losing her as he was.

The robot made it a point to go to her lab, as well as the computer room where she died, on a nightly basis following the trial. He didn't technically need sleep, so he saw no harm in staying up into the early morning grieving. It was strangely helpful, despite the sadness it caused him to remember her so fondly. Oh, what he would give to hear one of her disgustingly insensitive jokes again, or that incredible bravado she always showed.

But, one specific night during his rounds to the computer room, something in particular caught his attention; the computer had sprung to life on its' own, with seemingly no cause. While he was about to brush it off as a system reboot, or something similar, what had come to the screen gave him pause. He stared for several moments, unable to believe if what he was seeing was real, or just a figment of his (admittedly quite limited) imagination. Kiibo got his answer, however, when the computer began to speak. "Hey, Robodick, you just gonna stare like a virgin? Get over here." 

On the monitor of the screen was a static green background, but floating among the various files was none other than the ultimate inventor's avatar herself, swaying in a bored-looking manner. The robot hurried over, a million half-formed questions threatening to spill from his mouth before the girl shushed him. "That's more fuckin' like it!" She shouted boisterously, her model spinning around on the screen, before sighing in sudden discontent. "If we're both here, then I guess that means I died, huh. Shit, my plan was so good, too... the Grape Shota's dead at least, right?" Unfortunately for her, that just raised even more questions in Kiibo's mind, and he couldn't help but ask the biggest among which. "Iruma... how are you talking to me right now? You died, I saw it with my own eyes!"

His voice was frantic, data banks flashing back to the horrible moment where he discovered her body, desperate for some kind of explanation. The projection of the inventor let out a scoff at his question. "Use your fuckin' head, damn virgin! You of all people should know what I am right now." It only took the robot another few moments to put the pieces together, remembering a similar projection from during the trial of her murder. "You're... an A.I. of yourself?" He asked incredulously, to which she nodded proudly. (Nodded as well as a disembodied intelligence could, anyway). "Damn right, Kiibs! The great Miu Iruma can't even be stopped by death!"

\---

The following morning, each of the remaining students was awoken by a frantic knocking at their door, and a following instruction from Kiibo to meet with him in the computer room as soon as they could, because it was "of great importance". What that meant was anyone's guess, but all of them (minus Ouma, who was still missing since the trial) made their way to the room as quickly as they were able, where they finally saw what had been so important for them to be woken up before the morning announcement even played. "What up, dickweeds, it's everyone's favorite girl genius back from the dead!"

Whatever anyone had expected the announcement to be, it definitely wasn't this. Many were stunned into silence, despite Iruma's continuing explanation of how she survived. "This program's fuckin amazing; it stores a copy of your memory every time you go inside it, it's like taking a save-state of your memory. So, being the goddess-like genius that I am; I took a copy before I showed you all the program, and here I am yet again!" The girl's smug look could practically be felt through her demeanor, incredibly proud of herself for having thought of this plan. Her and Kiibo looked expectantly to the others, awaiting their responses.

"What... the hell." Saihara was the first to speak, still looking utterly stunned at her lack of being dead. Alter Gokuhara had somehow been easier to take than this was, at least it was only unbelievable for a few minutes. Fortunately for the awkward silence, once again Momota piped up from the middle of the group. "Great job, Iruma! It's good to have you back with us!" The others were quick to follow in his example, a mix of congratulations and "welcome back"s gracing her. And of course, the detective was quick to apologize for his outburst.

The survivors and the A.I. Iruma talked together for a long time, those who were willing caught her up on what she'd missed as well as the blanks in her memory, and she eagerly listened, occasionally dropping in with her usual brand of off-beat sexual humor. Despite her being just as terse as before, everyone felt a sense of relief at her revival; she was their friend, regardless of the problems she'd caused. (And, everyone seemed to conveniently ignore the fact that she'd planned to murder one of them and get them all killed. No one cared about Ouma's fate anyway).

\---

It was nearly midnight by the time the inventor's final visitor had to leave the computer room as well, leaving her alone to continue analyzing the files of the computer she'd made her home in. But, even then she wasn't going to be alone just yet. "I know you're there, fuckin' grape shota." Iruma called out in an irritated tone, and from an unseen position an audible groan could be heard. "Aw, you're no fun." Ouma stepped out from the shadows, pouting and putting on a mask of nonchalance, despite his definite discomfort at her revival. 

"What the fuck did you get me and Giant-Dick killed for!?" She yelled angrily, evidently still pissed at being killed (even if she was alive again). Ouma absolutely wasn't having that, though, and was quick to call her out on her shit. "Oh yeah, it's so bad for me to have gotten you killed, but your plan to kill me was toooootally morally sound. I hate liars and hypocrites the most, y'know." Iruma bit her lip, knowing that he had more of a point than her. She'd thought of the murder plan as a just-in-case scenario, but judging by what the others had told her she'd tried to follow it to the letter. They hadn't told her _why_ she'd resolved to kill, but she could understand them not wanting to give her a motive again. Either way, getting Gokuhara killed seemed entirely unnecessary. "Right, so we're both fuckin' killers.." "...Yep." 

Neither of them seemed particularly enthused at the prospect of being murderers, so Ouma was quick to change the subject. "...Aaanyway~! It's good to see that you're still just as ugly in the computer as you were out." Iruma scoffed at his insult, and spouted back one of her own. "Oh yeah? And you're just as obnoxious as I remember, ya damn twink." "Whore." "Bitch!" After a tense moment of staring between the two, the supreme leader couldn't help but crack a smile. "It's good to have you back, filthy cumdumpster." He said quietly, seeming to think things over internally. This was almost definitely going to become a motive somehow, but how, and for who..?

"Good to _be_ back, you fuckin' twink Cuckma!" She replied back proudly, her bravado having quickly returned. He had to admire that about her; even knowing she died, she hadn't changed a bit. Their sort-of love hate friendship could still survive, even through both of their worst moments. Heh, it sounded like one of those idiotic speeches Momota would always be spouting out. Ouma shook that thought away, moving on to a less sentimental issue. "So, what's your plan anyway? Or were you too dumb to think this far ahead~." He asked playfully, curious as to her goal. It wasn't like she had anywhere to go from inside the computer, especially given what he'd learned about the world beyond.

"Psh, I don't need to think ahead. I've got all the time in the world to work my genius now; long live the queen!" Her avatar suddenly sprouted a crown onto its head, which she wore with pride. The inventor could add or subtract any visual she wanted, really; though the majority of them lacked proper function. Ouma responded with a sarcastic round of applause, to which she rolled her eyes. "At this rate, you might even outlive me. Won't your life just get so boring once someone finally murders me~." The leader's banter remained playful and upbeat, despite the dark subject matter. I was true though; he was without a doubt going to be the next victim. In fact, the only reason he was still alive at all was because he'd hid from the others. 

Iruma shook her head, glaring at him through the screen. "Oh no they fuckin' won't, you tiny purple fuckwad. You aren't allowed to get killed by anyone but me, you got that?" Even if her message was delivered in a strange and somewhat harsh manner, it still made Ouma feel good that he had someone in his corner. Not that he even deserved it after what he did, but he could always lie to himself for a little while and say that he wasn't the disgusting villain everyone else saw. 

"You're no fun, Iruma-chan~! What if I wanted to get killed?" The supreme leader whined childishly, prompting the other's grin to return. "Too bad, bitch, I make the rules in here! You should be honored; getting killed by the Great Miu Iruma is something most people would beg for!" Even if it seemed off-beat to most, their strange bond was undeniable if they were seen bantering to each other. Ouma was one of the few people that didn't avoid her for her raunchy behavior; in fact he usually just reflected it right back at her, which she could respect. 

Similarly to the others, the two sort-of friends continued idly making conversation back and forth for most of the duration of night time, continuing to insult each other back and forth throughout. They only stopped when Ouma suddenly realized the others would be up soon, and abruptly had to leave. Not before making her swear not to tell anyone he visited, of course. He'd sick his organization on her if she did, which neither of them wholeheartedly believed.

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this fic, the save file of Iruma shown hasn't seen the flashback light yet. If she had, she'd be just as frantic as when she tried to commit her murder.  
> And also, she's a little more confident in herself than usual, but that's just how she is. 
> 
> (I might or might not have already planned out a sequel to this as I was writing it, as well.)


End file.
